Please Stop
by sehseow
Summary: "He-hentikan... sakith..." / "Ini hukumanmu karena kau telah melanggar perjanjian!" / "Kau bukan Park Chanyeol yang kukenal... hiks" / "Anak siapa itu?" / "Inikah balasanmu atas kesabaranku selama bertahun-tahun menunggumu?" / CHANBAEK GS / RATE M / NC / CH 2 UPDATED / R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Please Stop

A GS ChanBaek ff

by sehseow

Disclaimer: SMent and themselves

casts: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Luhan

And More...

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi tengah menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh seorang wanita muda bermata sipit. Pria itu terus mengejar kenikmatannya, tanpa memperdulikan isak tangis wanita dibawahnya. Beberapa kali hentakan dan sebuah erangan puas, membuat tubuh pria tersebut jatuh menimpa si wanita yang kini sudah tak berdaya. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras akibat menangis, ditambah lagi perlakuan bejat pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang baru saja menyetubuhinya paksa.

Wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu kemudian terlelap menuju alam mimpi, menyusul pria brengsek yang baru saja merenggut kesuciannya, yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu tanpa melepaskan persetubuhan mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang menjelang, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, ketika Baekhyun hendak menggeliatkan tubuhnya, sesuatu yang keras dan panjang terasa sesak mengganjal di selangkangannya yang perih. Baekhyun meringis perih, ingatannya terlempar kembali ke malam sebelumnya, dimana harta yang sudah ia jaga selama 23 tahun dirampas oleh seorang pria yang bukan suaminya. Airmata pun kembali meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya yang bengkak. Tubuhnya berguncang, membangunkan seorang pria yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat. Pria tersebut, Chanyeol, langsung membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata indah yang menangis, Chanyeol mengecup bibir si pemilik mata indah itu sekilas lalu menyeringai begitu menyadari bahwa kejantanannya tengah berada didalam lorong hangat Baekhyun.

"Pagi, slut. Tidurmu nyenyak? Tak kusangka wanita mungil sepertimu bisa memiliki tubuh menggairahkan dan lubang sempit yang... wow. Keperawanannya baru saja kurenggut. Hahaha." Chanyeol berkata demikian sembari menyodok lubang Baekhyun kasar.

"He-hentikhaaaann... Ku-kumohon..." Baekhyun menangis lirih diantara desahannya.

"Cih... kau memintaku berhenti saat kau sendiri mendesah seperti itu? Benar-benar jalang!" Chanyeol menyepak bokong Baekhyun, lalu semakin memperkuat sodokannya.

"Ahhh ah ah... hentikan.. sa-sakith..." Baekhyun terus memohon sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sakit kau bilang? Ini hukumanmu karena sudah melanggar perjanjian kita, jalang. Diam atau akan kuberikan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini." Chanyeol menggeram sambil sesekali mendesah keenakan, menikmati lubang Baekhyun yang terasa memijat-mijat penisnya.

"Chan..yeol-ah... Mi-mian... A-akuh..." Baekhyun berusaha berbicara, namun kata-katanya terputus akibat lumatan kasar Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap dingin pada tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang terbaring diatas kasur mewahnya. Bau khas sehabis percintaan menguar kuat dari ruangan itu. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang kelelahan, lalu Chanyeol beranjak memakai boxernya dan mengambil handuk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **TBC**

 **Prolog ends here**

 **R &R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Stop**

 **A GS Chanbaek FF**

 **Rate M**

 **NC**

 **Disclaimer: themselves**

 **Casts: Chanbaek, Hunhan, ang many more**

 **by: sehseow**

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas, mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil yang dipegangnya. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut handuk putih dari pinggang sampai sebatas lutut, memamerkan perut sixpack dan dada bidangnya yang merupakan dambaan para wanita di kantornya.

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah kasur king sizenya, dilihatnya Baekhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan sisa-sisa perbuatan mereka masih berceceran disekitar ranjang yang ia tempati. Tubuh Baekhyun juga tidak tertutupi selimut, kakinya masih mengangkang lebar mempertontonkan lubangnya yang sedikit melar akibat 'sambutan pagi' dari Chanyeol, sepertinya terlalu sakit bagi Baekhyun untuk sekedar merapatkan selangkangannya yang terasa perih. Sisa-sisa sperma juga masih terlihat disana, dan sedikit bercak darah juga nampak jelas di paha mulusnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan fantasi liarnya yang bisa saja membuat sesuatu dibawah sana terbangun kembali. Jika sudah terlanjur turn-on, maka sulit untuk menjinakkannya. Setidaknya butuh minimal 3 ronde sampai 'ia' kembali lemas. Maka dari itu Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Bangun." Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan, lalu beringsut takut ketika melihat wajah tak bersahabat Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya. "Akh!" Ia meringis ketika menggerakan kakinya. Tangannya segera menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa remuk redam dan lemas sekali.

"Cepat bangun dan bersihkan semua ini. Setelah itu bersihkan dirimu dan bersiaplah ke kantor, karena aku tidak akan memberikan libur untukmu. Jangan sampai terlambat, atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya." Selesai berkata demikian, Chanyeol langsung berbalik badan menuju walk-in-closet miliknya, lalu mulai berpakaian. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir, meratapi betapa hina dirinya saat ini. Jam masuk kantor dimulai kurang dari 1 jam lagi, Baekhyun masih harus membersihkan ranjang Chanyeol, membersihkan diri, lalu pulang ke apartemennya yang sederhana, dan bahkan Baekhyun harus menahan rasa perih di selangkangannya demi mengejar bus agar memperkecil waktu keterlambatannya. Bus? Disaat taksi begitu banyak berlalu-lalang? Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun hanyalah seorang gadis desa miskin yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah dan bekerja di Seoul.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa ini, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap tajam sambil bersedekap tangan pada Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di kantor dengan susah payah.

"Se-sepuluh, Sajangnim." Baekhyun mencicit lirih, kepalanya terus menunduk menatap kakinya yang lecet karena berlari menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah atasannya yang ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Sepuluh lebih tujuh menit, tepatnya." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. "Satu jam tujuh menit kau terlambat, kau pikir kau pemilik kantor ini sehingga bisa datang seenaknya?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun remeh.

 _"Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku, Yeol-ah... Aku begini juga karena perbuatanmu."_ Baekhyun menggumam di dalam hatinya. Ia masih tidak berani membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ma-maafkan saya..." Hanya itulah yang bisa Baekhyun katakan.

"Selesai bekerja nanti, temui aku di ruanganku." Chanyeol berucap dingin, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh kembali.

.

.

.

"Baek, gwenchana?" Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol beranjak dari sana. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kubikel kerjanya. Luhan terpaku ketika melihat cara berjalan Baekhyun yang aneh. Terpincang-pincang, namun terlihat dipaksakan seperti baik-baik saja.

"Baek, wajahmu pucat. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Luhan menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bungkam. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Wajahmu tidak berkata yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun-ah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku. Kau terlihat begitu buruk hari ini." Luhan akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, dan kembali ke kubikelnya guna melanjutkan pekerjannya.

.

.

.

"Baek-noona! Noona!" Sehun si karyawan magang berteriak-teriak heboh memanggil Baekhyun yang tengah serius mengerjakan laporan kerjanya.

"Ne, Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer, dan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kris Wu, direktur Wu Corp itu noona! Dia menitipkan salam untukmu, sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Kemarin, kau makan malam bersamanya kan?" Baekhyun menyadari ada seseorang di belakang Sehun yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Itu Park Chanyeol, atasannya. Baekhyun langsung menatapnya ketakutan lalu memberi isyarat pada Sehun supaya ia diam dan tidak melanjutkan ocehannya mengenai Kris Wu. Sayangnya, Sehun masih tampak bersemangat untuk bergosip.

"Ehem!" Chanyeol berdehem dengan sengaja.

"... dan kau tahu apa noona? Ketika kubilang hari ini kau terlihat agak pucat, Kris Wu itu langsung menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya! Ia bahkan berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu dan meneleponnya jika terjadi sesuatu!"

"EKHEM!" Chanyeol berdehem lebih keras lagi, barulah saat itu Sehun menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh... Sajangnim. A-aku hanya menyampaikan pesan cinta seseorang, permisi." Sehun buru-buru kabur dari kubikel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah komputernya lagi. Saat baru saja ia hendak mengetik sesuatu, tangan besar Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram dagunya erat lalu menghadapkannya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Berani kau menemui Kris Wu lagi, akan kupastikan vaginamu kusumpal dengan vibrator selama dua hari penuh, jalang." Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bergetar ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Baek, sudah jam tujuh. Kurasa aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku besok saja, mataku lelah sekali." Luhan menghampiri kubikel Baekhyun sembari membawa tas tangannya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Lu. Pekerjaanku masih banyak, maaf tak bisa menemanimu pulang." Luhan hanya mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, membelalak ketika melihat Luhan akan pulang. "Noona! Tunggu! Pulanglah bersamaku!" Katanya sambil terburu-buru membereskan mejanya lalu mengejar Luhan. "Annyeong, Baek noona!"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun si fans berat Luhan. Kini tinggal ia sendirian di ruangan itu, karyawan lain sudah pulang sejak pukul enam. Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata yang dari tadi pagi dipakainya, ia pikir ingin beristirahat sejenak sambil menyenderkan kepala di meja kerjanya.

Baru beberapa menit Baekhyun beristirahat, tiba-tiba telepon di meja kerjanya berbunyi. Baekhyun terheran, siapa yang meneleponnya di kantor malam-malam begini? Akhirnya iapun mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Yeoboseyo?" Tidak terdengar apapun selama beberapa detik. "Yeob-" "Ke ruanganku sekarang." Deg! Baekhyun merasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan habis. Ada nada perintah mutlak disana dan Baekhyun merasa ia tidak punya kuasa untuk mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

"Masuk." Suara serak nan basah itu menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun setelah ia mengetuk pintu didepannya sebanyak tiga kali. Baekhyun pun segera memutar kenop pintu itu dan melangkah takut-takut ke dalamnya, ke hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol, CEO Muda dari Park Industry.

"Duduk." Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan dagunya ke arah sofa nyaman di sudut ruangannya. Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya, kepalanya terus menunduk sedari tadi.

"Kubilang duduk!" Nada bicara Chanyeol naik satu oktaf, lalu Baekhyun terbirit-birit melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa mahal berwarna hitam yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau..." Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya seraya menghampiri Baekhyun. "Sudah siap untuk menerima hukumanmu?" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga kiri Baekhyun yang langsung menegang mendapat hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Chan... Chanyeol-ah... Kumohon jangan..." Baekhyun berpegangan erat pada kain sofa yang ia duduki. Mata indahnya yang masih sembab terpejam erat, siap untuk mengalirkan kristal beningnya turun kembali.

"Jangan apa, hmmm?" Chanyeol mulai menjilati leher Baekhyun dengan sensual, mengundang desahan dari wanita yang kini tengah dilanda ketakutan hebat itu.

"Ja-jangan perkosa aku lagi... Kumohon, itu sangat menyakitkan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan sangat lirih, namun telinga lebar Chanyeol tentu dapat mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mengecup lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Memperkosa, kau bilang?" Ucapnya sembari menyusuri pipi halus Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Aku hanya memberikan ganjaran bagi gadis nakal yang ingkar janji, Baekhyunee sayang." Lalu ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian.

"A-aku tidak melanggar perjanjian itu, Chanyeol-ah. Kumohon percayalah padaku." Baekhyun mati-matian menahan isakannya dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia menciumi leher jenjangnya yang penuh dengan kissmark sisa semalam.

"Oh~ Jadi kau merasa, berpelukan dengan Kris Wu tidak termasuk pelanggaran?" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, lalu mengikat simpulan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Tidak, dia tiba-tiba saja memelukku, sungguh bukan aku yang menggodanya." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kira aku percaya?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas, lalu mengikatnya erat dengan dasinya.

"Mau apa kau!" Baekhyun beringsut mundur, namun gagal karena ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan rok yang dipakai Baekhyun sampai sebatas pinggang, lalu merobek paksa celana dalam Baekhyun. "JANGAN!" Baekhyun berteriak begitu merasakan jari tengah Chanyeol menusuk lubang vaginanya. Chanyeol masih mendiamkan satu jarinya disana tanpa ada niat untuk menggerakannya.

"Kau gadis miskin yang kutolong dengan cuma-cuma, aku hanya memintamu untuk memenuhi perjanjian itu, tapi inikah balas budimu terhadapku? Terhadap aku yang sudah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun?" Chanyeol langsung melumat kembali bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar, sampai kepala Baekhyun terantuk dengan sandaran sofa dibelakangnya. Baekhyun meronta karena ia sudah terengah-engah membutuhkan oksigen. Rontaannya membuat jari Chanyeol yang berdiam dibawah sana menggesek-gesek kewanitaannya, menyebabkan dirinya mulai terangsang.

"Kau harus ingat siapa dirimu, Byun Baekhyun, jangan pernah mencoba bermain api dibelakangku." Lalu Chanyeol langsung mengocok-ngocok lubang vagina Baekhyun dengan kasar, tubuh Baekhyun sampai terlonjak-lonjak saking kasarnya gerakan jari panjang Chanyeol. satu jari pun bertambah menjadi dua, lalu tiga jari sekaligus.

"Tidak- Chanh... Hentikanhh.. AAAAAH!" Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk menahan desahannya ketika tiga jari Chanyeol berhasil mengantarkannya menuju orgasme.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, little slut. Jangan munafik." Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara selangkangan Baekhyun, menjilati vagina Baekhyun yang begitu becek akibat cairan orgasme dan pelumas alaminya yang terus-terusan mengucur keluar. "Chaaaannhh... oooouuhhhh..." Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna, matanya terpejam menikmati jilatan Chanyeol di bibir vaginanya, juga lidah Chanyeol yang menusuk-nusuk nakal kedalam lubang senggamanya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan kejantanannya untuk merasuki lubangnya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup pemanasannya, sekarang saatnya hidangan utama." Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari selangkangan Baekhyun, lalu mengarahkan pinggulnya ke arah lubang yang akan memijit-mijit kejantanannya sampai ia puas.

JLEB!

"AAAAAAKKKKHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja sampai di lobby kantor ketika Sehun merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dengan panik. "Luhan noona, sepertinya kunci mobilku tertinggal di atas." Cengirnya.

Luhan mendecak kesal. "Ck! Bocah, makanya, kalau kunci mobil saja kau suka lupa taruh dimana, jangan sok-sokan naik mobil! Naik bus saja!" Sehun malah mencubit pipi Luhan manja.

"Aaaa~ noona. Jangan marah begitu~ Bbuing bbuing~" Sehun mengeluarkan aegyonya sembari berjalan kembali ke arah lift, tangannya yang bebas merangkul Luhan setengah paksa untuk menemaninya naik kembali.

.

.

.

"Loh, Baekhyun kemana? Tadi kan dia belum pulang?" Luhan melongok ke arah kubikel Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun masih mencari-cari kunci mobil di meja kerjanya sendiri. "AAAAAAKKKKKHHHHH!" Terdengar suara jeritan dari arah ruang Presdir. "Se-sehunah! Itu apa!" Luhan langsung buru-buru menghampiri Sehun, ia mencengkeram lengan Sehun erat.

"A...aku juga tidak tahu, noona." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan horror. Keduanya berpandangan. Tak lama terdengar suara-suara samar "Ah... ah ah ouh.. aaaaah." Luhan langsung menggeret Sehun keluar. "Lebih baik kita cepat pulang, Sehun-ah. Aku takut dengan hantu." Sehun melihat siluet dua orang berada di dalam ruangan Presdir, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Luhan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun berbisik lirih dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. "Hentikan... jangan keluarkan di dalam." Tangannya terasa kebas karena masih diikat oleh dasi milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kau kira aku sudi mengotori ruang kerjaku? Tentu saja aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam." Chanyeol sengaja melambatkan tempo gerakan sodok-menyodoknya. "Atau kau mau aku mengeluarkannya di dalam mulutmu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ini pilihan yang sulit untuknya. Jika dikeluarkan di dalam vaginanya, ia takut hamil. Tapi... menelan sperma Chanyeol? Seumur hidup bahkan ia belum pernah mengulum penis seorang pria. Itu terdengar menjijikkan baginya.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Kau lebih baik mengulum penisku, hitung-hitung kau belajar untuk memuaskan tuanmu, slut. Lagipula gantian, tadi aku sudah menjilati vaginamu." Chanyeol langsung mempercepat kembali sodokannya. Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah. "Tidak... aku tidak mau." Beberapa kali tusukan, Chanyeol sudah berada diambang puncaknya. Ia langsung mencabut penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun, lalu menyodorkannya di depan mulut Baekhyun. "Hisap." Baekhyun menolak untuk membuka mulutnya. "Hisap. Kulum. Minum spermaku." Chanyeol menusuk kembali vagina Baekhyun dengan jarinya, sengaja mengundang desahan Baekhyun agar mulutnya terbuka. Namun gagal, Baekhyun masih setia mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Kau ingin main kasar rupanya." Chanyeol langsung membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai. Ia sengaja menghadapkan penisnya ke arah mulut Baekhyun sedangkan mulutnya sendiri mulai menjilati vagina Baekhyun kembali. Posisi 69.

Chanyeol menyedot kuat-kuat vagina Baekhyun, menjilati daerah sekitar pahanya yang berceceran cairan pelumasnya sendiri, dan berhasil. Baekhyun mendesah, lalu Chanyeol segera menurunkan pinggulnya lalu memasukkan penisnya paksa ke rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir tersedak karena penis Chanyeol yang terlalu panjang.

Baekhyun ingin muntah rasanya, seperti inikah rasanya mengulum penis seorang pria? Baekhyun merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Sudah vaginanya diperkosa, kini mulutnya juga diperkosa. Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan penisnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun, sambil menggeram pelan di vagina Baekhyun. Geraman Chanyeol menghantarkan getaran yang nikmat di vaginanya. "Hisappphhh... cepat!" Dengan ragu, Baekhyun langsung menghisap penis Chanyeol pelan. "Lebih kuat! Jilati kepala penisku!" Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Ia mulai menjilat-jilat ujung penis Chanyeol yang berbentuk seperti jamur. Sesekali ia akan menghisap ujungnya. "Oooouuuhhhh... Nice slut!" Chanyeol kembali menyedot-nyedot dan menusuk-nusuk vagina Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. "Ah... Aku sampai! YESSSSSS!" Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun kelabakan, ini kali pertamanya ada sperma yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin memuntahkannya, namun penis Chanyeol terlalu besar dan membuat sesak mulutnya. Sulit untuk membuka mulutnya lebih lebar hanya untuk sekedar membuang sperma Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram puas, ia segera menghentikan jilatannya pada vagina Baekhyun, lalu menengok ke arah wajah Baekhyun. "Telan, aku tau kau belum menelannya." Baekhyun menggeleng. Penis Chanyeol masih bersarang di dalm mulutnya. "Terserah, semakin kau menolak, maka penisku akan terus berada di dalam mulutmu, dan jangan salahkan aku jika penisku akan terbangun kembali akibat mulut hangatmu itu." Dengan air mata bercucuran, akhirnya Baekhyun menelan sperma Chanyeol dengan terpaksa. Ini merupakan penghinaan baginya. Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu segera mencabut penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pikir penderitaanya untuk hari ini sudah selesai, tapi ternyata salah. Chanyeol kembali memposisikan penisnya di depan pintu masuk lubang Baekhyun, lalu menyodok-nyodoknya kembali secara kasar sembari mengulum bibir Baekhyun kembali, lidahnya menjelajah rongga mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dibawahnya, ia sudah benar-benar lelah dan tersiksa hari ini. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan, airmatanya pun terasa sudah kering. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Aaaarrrrggggghhhhh" Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan klimaksnya, kali ini ia mengeluarkannya di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah, namun Chanyeol segera mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun, berjalan ke arah toilet yang berada di dalam ruangannya lalu membersihkan penisnya dari sisa spermanya sendiri dan juga cairan Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia juga mengelap peluhnya yang mengalir deras di dahi seksinya. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengancingkan kembali celananya. Seluruh pakaiannya masih terpasang pada tempatnya semula kecuali dasi dan celananya barusan. Sedangkan di lantai ruangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang dalam kondisi pingsan terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Rok yang ditarik sampai sebatas pinggang, celana dalam yang sobek, serta kemeja yang kancing-kancingnya direnggut paksa serta bra yang juga sudah tidak utuh lagi bentuknya. Tak lupa rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan tangannya yang masih terikat oleh dasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu melepaskan ikatannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Dibawanya sebuah kotak tisu, guna mengelap keringat di tubuh Baekhyun juga membersihkan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi berceceran sperma. Setelah itu Chanyeol membenarkan kembali letak pakaian Baekhyun - walau tidak akan bisa rapi seperti sedia kala. Maka dari itu Chanyeol memakaikan jasnya untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun, lalu membopongnya keluar menuju mobilnya. Syukurlah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di kantor kecuali security, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari perbuatannya bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun yang masih pingsan ke apartemennya. Baru saja Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun di ranjangnya, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Rupanya itu Kyungsoo, adik perempuannya. Mengantarkan beberapa potong pakaian beserta dalamannya untuk Baekhyun, karena tadi sebelum menjalankan mobilnya Chanyeol sempat menelepon Kyungsoo untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, oppa?" Kyungsoo menatap sengit kakaknya.

"Hanya memberikannya ganjaran." Chanyeol menjawab dengan malas. "Sudahlah, aku lelah. Biarkan aku beristirahat, gomawo atas bajunya Soo-ya." Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk menutup kembali pintunya.

"Dasar oppa tidak tahu diri." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, lalu berbalik menuju lift apartemen.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung meletakkan paper bag pakaian-pakaian tadi ke samping ranjang. Chanyeol mengambil baskom air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil, lalu ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun lalu membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol memerah melihat begitu banyak kissmark hasil perbuatannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Selesai mengelap seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memakaikan sepasang piyama dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun kembali, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama. Setelah itu ia beranjak untuk mandi. Tak dipikirkannya lagi makan malam, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya mandi lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: Haiiiii semuanya! Ga nyangka ff ini responnya cukup baik, makasih banget buat semua yang udah nyempetin diri buat review, follow, fav, dan baca cerita ini. Aku seneng ternyata banyak yang tertarik sama ff aku ini. Aku masih author baru, jadi dimaklumin yaa, kalo banyak buluknya (?) ini ff :') Maklumin juga kalo nC nya ga hot, udah gila sendiri rasanya bikinnya (?)**

 **Oiya, ada yg mau temenan sama aku? Bisa follow insta aku di sehseow. Aku juga bikin account line nih, yuk kita pada ngegosipin oppa (?) Di add ya, id line nya qyu6701b. jangan lupa pake nya ya, pas nge add~~~**

 **aku juga mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEAR buat semuanya!**

 **Special thanks buat: snowless, Lu In Wind, ww, pinkuexo, devrina, gaemxian, Ervyanaca, neli amelia, Baeks06, KKKimsu614, Tania Chanie94, ECCEDENVY, angelaalay, Love654, RDRD ChanBaek, BellBaek, stefanyaja99, ChanHunBaek, leeminoznurhayati, rly, Light-B, TyyyyaRa, sifkyumin136, ayumahefa, phantom.d'esprit, chanchan, chanchan, Luhanssi, ifhachanchan, chanbyun0506, septianaditya1997, Namu Hwang, YuRhachan, Vianna Cho, Guest, SNAmalia, cho min ah, Niken88**

 **dan semua yang udah follow/fav! Maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama atau ke skip.**

 **I love you all!**

 **Last, R n R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Stop**

 **A GS Chanbaek FF**

 **Rate M**

 **NC**

 **Disclaimer: themselves**

 **Casts: Chanbaek, Hunhan, and many more**

 **by: sehseow**

 **Don t like? Don t read**

 **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE MY STORY WITHOUT PERMISSIONS**

Chanyeol terbangun di tengah malam akibat suara hujan dan petir yang menggelegar di depan jendelanya. Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari kasurnya, namun ia teringat dengan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari kasurnya, ia lebih memilih untuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Walaupun ada sedikit gurat kesedihan dan kelelahan tersirat diwajahnya, tidurnya terlihat damai. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya. Chanyeol sedikit beringsut ke bawah, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan pucuk kepala Baekhyun, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Mian, aku terlalu kasar padamu, ya?" Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun pelan, lalu pindah ke bibir Baekhyun yang agak pucat. Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun sekilas, tampaknya saat ini bibir mungil Baekhyun adalah candu baginya. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir Baekhyun setiap kali ia melihatnya. "Kau jadi demam begini gara-gara aku." Mata Chanyeol meredup, menyesali perbuatannya yang kasar kepada Baekhyun sejak kemarin. "Aku hanya tidak suka milikku diusik oleh orang lain." Ucapnya pelan. "Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang. Aku harus membelikanmu obat penurun panas dahulu." Setelah itu Chanyeol beringsut pelan dan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada perutnya, lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil dompet serta mantelnya. Ia akan turun ke minimarket 24 jam yang berada di lantai dasar apartemennya, mungkin saja mereka menjual obat penurun panas.

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan, kami hanya menyediakan obat penurun panas untuk anak-anak saja. Kalau plester penurun panas dewasa, tersedia di rak sebelah sana." Itulah jawaban yang Chanyeol terima dari penjaga kasir minimarket saat ia tidak menemukan obat penurun panas dewasa di rak obat-obatan.

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah aku beli plesternya saja." Chanyeol pun berjalan ke arah rak obat kembali, lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus plester penurun panas. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kasir dan membayarnya, dan kembali ke apartemennya yang berada di lantai 14.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, wajahnya agak sedikit memerah dan ia sedikit mengigau tidak nyaman "Uuuhhh." beberapa kali. Mungkin igauannya itu akibat dari demamnya, karena Baekhyun biasanya akan berubah jadi manja ketika sakit. Itu yang Chanyeol ketahui dari ibunya Baekhyun yang pernah ia temui di desa. Baekhyun harus dipeluk ketika sedang sakit. Chanyeol pun langsung buru-buru melepas mantelnya, membuka plastik pembungkus plester demam dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun, lalu menempelkan plester tersebut di dahi Baekhyun. Tak lupa kembali ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Cepat sembuh, sayang. Tahan sebentar, ne? Aku harus mencarikanmu obat penurun panas dahulu." Chanyeol memakai kembali mantelnya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tidak dipedulikannya hujan deras diluar sana, yang penting ia harus menemukan obat untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling kota selama 1 jam ditengah hujan deras dan angin kencang, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menemukan sebuah apotik 24 jam yang menjual obat penurun panas untuk orang dewasa. Tak lupa ia juga membeli gel penghilang memar dan beberapa vitamin untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergegas pulang kembali dengan mobilnya setelah membayar obat-obatannya.

.

.

.

"Baek, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mengguncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerung lemah, namun kemudian ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. "Bangun sebentar, kau harus meminum obatmu." Baekhyun yang masih lemas dan mengantuk berat menurut saja saat Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok obat cair. Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air setelahnya, lalu Baekhyun minum dua teguk. Kemudian Chanyeol merebahkan kembali kepala Baekhyun ke posisi tidurnya semula, lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun sebentar. Baekhyun menikmati usapan Chanyeol pada kepalanya, dengan cepat ia kembali terlelap. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengoleskan gel pereda memar di kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang ia ikat tadi, serta disekitar selangkangan Baekhyun yang lecet dan pergelangan kakinya yang Chanyeol duga juga lecet akibat berlari dengan high heels. Lalu setelah selesai membereskan hal-hal lainnya, Chanyeol kembali menaiki ranjang mereka lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. Dipeluknya lagi Baekhyun yang masih sesekali mengigau, Baekhyun secara refleks langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat dan mendengkur sebentar, setelah itu dia kembali tidur dengan tenang. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, sepanjang sisa malam itu ia tidak tidur kembali, Chanyeol terus menjaga Baekhyun dan sesekali mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Selain itu ia hanya memandangi wajah Baekhyun sembari mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang menyambut dunia, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang pagi ini tidak terlalu terang akibat masih gerimis. Ada sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut di dahinya. Baekhyun pun menyentuh dahinya, lalu merasakan ada sebuah plester gel menempel. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Kenapa bisa ada ini di dahiku?" Lalu Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia langsung bergerak resah ketika menyadari ia berada di kamar Chanyeol lagi. Ia ingin bangun dari tidurnya namun apadaya, tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali dan selangkangannya terasa perih. Baekhyun melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar, matanya membulat ketika melihat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Itu artinya, sudah waktunya masuk kantor. Chanyeol pasti akan menghukumnya kembali jika ia datang terlambat atau membolos. Baekhyun mulai panik, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dari ranjang. Alangkah bingungnya ia ketika melihat dirinya dalam balutan piyama lucu yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Belum lagi di samping tempat tidur, ia juga melihat banyak sekali pakaian wanita dalam paper bag. Ditambah lagi pakaian dalam di paper bag lainnya. Mungkinkah...?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Dapat didengarnya suara langkah kaki Chanyeol mendekat, lalu melepas plester dikeningnya dan mengukur suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya. "Cepat mandi, ambil baju dalam paper bag itu. Setelah itu pakai lagi plester yang baru. Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu dan minum obat. Semuanya sudah ada di meja makan." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku. Setelah itu ia melirik Chanyeol dengan takut-takut. "Kantor...?" Chanyeol mendengus, lalu menjawab. "Hari ini kuberikan kau keringanan. Tidak usah masuk kerja, kau sedang sakit." Baekhyun membolakan matanya tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" "Iya, benar. Hari ini aku ada rapat dengan klien, jadi kau akan ditemani oleh Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo...? Nugu?" "Adikku. Ia akan datang jam sebelas nanti untuk membuatkanmu makan siang."

"Ta-tapi aku bisa memasak sendiri " Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka. Diamlah dan jadilah gadis penurut. Ah, iya. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini, bersamaku. Barang-barangmu akan tiba lusa siang."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan berwarna emas di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan bertingkah, dan minum obatmu." Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Ch-Chan..." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol. Ia masih trauma dengan kelakuan bejat Chanyeol kemarin. "Diam, kumohon biarkan seperti ini dahulu." Setelah itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, menyisakan Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Maaf aku datang terlambat hari ini, ada sedikit urusan." Chanyeol yang baru tiba di kantor setengah jam kemudian menyapa para pegawainya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, sajangnim." Para pegawai segera menunduk hormat kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu segera beranjak ke ruangan pribadinya.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Luhan mendengar para pegawai wanita sibuk berbisik-bisik membicarakan Chanyeol. "Sajangnim wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali." "Benar, kau lihat tadi? Kantung matanya terlihat begitu tebal." Luhan mendengus malas mendengarkan celotehan teman-teman seruangannya. Matanya melirik ke arah kubikel Baekhyun yang kosong. "Baekhyun kemana? Apa ia sakit? Kemarin wajahnya pucat sekali." Luhan pun segera mengambil handphonenya, lalu mendial nomor Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo? Baekhyun-ah? Neon eodisseo?" Luhan lega karena akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"Eoh Lu, aku tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini. Aku sedang sakit." Suara Baekhyun diseberang sana terdengar lemah. "Kau sakit apa? Perlu kubawakan sesuatu?" Luhan berujar panik. "Tidak usah, Lu. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit demam." "Astaga, kenapa bisa?"

"Mungkin karena aku kemarin terlalu lelah bekerja..." _Lelah disetubuhi oleh Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya._ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, iya, Baek. Kemarin Sehun ketinggalan kunci mobilnya lalu kami naik kembali keatas. Tapi kau dimana? Kulihat kubikelmu kosong."

"A-ah.. itu aku sedang... ke toilet. Ya, ke toilet!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup. Mungkinkah Luhan dan Sehun memergoki perbuatan Chanyeol padanya kemarin?

"Oh... ke toilet. Kau tahu Baek? Kemarin aku mendengar suara-suara menyeramkan dari ruangan Sajangnim. Kantor kita berhantu, Baek..." Luhan berucap sembari membalikkan kursi kerjanya. "Astaga sajangnim!" Luhan berseru kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kurasa kantor kita tidak berhantu, nona Lu. Dan kurasa juga sekarang waktunya kerja, bukan waktunya bergosip. Silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu jika tidak ingin melihat gajimu kupotong lima puluh persen." Chanyeol kemudian berjalan berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Dasar presdir terlalu dingin. Ah iya, Baek. Sudah dulu, ya? Aku harus segera kembali bekerja." Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan pun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun baru saja beranjak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol menuju ruang televisi. Ia sedang asyik menonton beberapa acara pagi menjelang siang tersebut, sampai tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara bel pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang berbunyi. Baekhyun pun segera melangkah menuju interkom untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. "Nuguseyo?" Saat dilihatnya seorang perempuan muda berusia sepantaran dengannya tampak di interkom.

"Ah, aku Kyungsoo. Adik Chanyeol oppa." Perempuan bermata bulat itu menjawab. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Lalu Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. "Silakan masuk." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu Kyungsoo segera melangkah ke ruang tamu, diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya pun segera duduk di sofa.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kyungsoo. Kau Baekhyun, kan? Kata Chanyeol oppa kita seumuran." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kepada Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal." Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit canggung.

"Kudengar dari Chanyeol oppa kau sedang sakit demam? Makanya ia memintaku kesini untuk menemanimu. Oh iya, apartemenku hanya berbeda 7 lantai dari sini, apartemenku di lantai 21. Kau boleh bermain-main kesana jika sedang senggang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ssi." "Tidak usah formal begitu, panggil aja aku Kyungsoo. Apa kau demam gara-gara Chanyeol oppa?" Baekhyun menunduk. Bingung harus menjawab apa, karena memang kenyataannya begitu. "Pasti ia berbuat sesuatu padamu." Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih setia menunduk.

"Heeeem. Sudah kuduga, pasti oppa lah penyebabnya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu? Kulihat cara berjalanmu juga sedikit aneh. Apa ia berbuat yang 'iya-iya' padamu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang lugas membuat Baekhyun merona malu. Malu karena ia bukanlah wanita baik-baik yang mampu menjaga kehormatannya. Namun Kyungsoo salah mengira, malah Kyungsoo terkikik melihatnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah malu begitu. Malah kalau bisa, sering-seringlah melakukannya! Aku ingin cepat-cepat punya keponakan." _Tidak, malah bisa gawat kalau aku sampai hamil._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya. Apa pekerjaanmu?" Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku seorang dokter anak." Jawab Kyungsoo ceria. "Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang cuti, jadi aku bisa menemanimu. Apa kau mau makan siang? Akan kubuatkan sup ayam untukmu. Oppa berpesan kau harus minum obatmu sebelum jam dua belas siang." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Biar aku bantu." Ucapnya saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah beranjak menuju lemari es. "Tidak! Tidak usah. Kau cukup istirahat saja, nanti bisa-bisa oppa mengamuk padaku kalau tahu kau ikut memasak." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, kembali menikmati acara televisi yang sedang ditayangkan dan tanpa sadar ia kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

"Soo-ya." Suara berat Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo ketika ia baru saja selesai memasak sup ayam untuk Baekhyun.

"Omo, oppa! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok sup yang dipegangnya.

"Ya! Dasar adik durhaka!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal.

"Kau yang kakak tidak tahu diri! Sekarang baru jam berapa dan kau sudah mangkir dari kantor!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak kesal.

"Aku sudah selesai menemui klien, lagipula pekerjaan yang lain sudah kuselesaikan. Sudahlah, mana dia?"

"Dia? Baekhyun? Memangnya kau tidak melihatnya? Tadi dia ada di sofa ruang tamu, sepertinya masih nonton televisi." Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa ruang tamu. TV dalam keadaan menyala saat dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di bantalan sofa, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka -ah, kamar Chanyeol maksudnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu, oppa. Jongin mencariku. Supnya nanti tinggal dihangatkan saja, ya." Kyungsoo sedang memakai kembali sandalnya saat Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari kamar selesai menidurkan Baekhyun.

"Yasudah sana." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cuek tanpa menoleh. Kyungsoo hanya menggeram kesal dibuatnya. "Benar-benar oppa tidak tahu diri!" Lalu Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan gemas. Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya cuek, lalu beralih membuka lemari es untuk mencari camilan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tertidur ketika Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Diliriknya handphone milik Baekhyun yang bergetar-getar, lalu diambilnya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk. Handphone Baekhyun yang tidak diberikan password memudahkan Chanyeol untuk melihat isinya.

 _ **From: +81 xxx xxx**_

 _ **Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah? Ini aku Kris Wu. Kau ada dimana hari ini? Tadi aku mampir ke kantormu untuk mengajakmu makan siang, tapi kata temanmu kau tidak masuk hari ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ayo makan siang bersamaku dilain waktu. Aku menunggu balasan darimu segera.**_

Chanyeol menggeram kesal membaca isi pesan dari Kris. _Jadi dia masih berhubungan dengan Kris Wu? Kurang ajar._ Dihapusnya pesan tersebut, lalu ia menuju ranjang tempat Baekhyun tertidur. Dicengkeramnya dagu Baekhyun, membangunkan paksa Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kris Wu, hah? Berani sekali kau bermain api di belakangku!" Lalu Chanyeol menampar pipi Baekhyun keras. Baekhyun terpekik kaget dengan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha kabur dari ranjang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi jika ia tidak menjauhi Chanyeol. Apalagi tadi Chanyeol sempat menyebut-nyebut nama Kris. Namun sayangnya usaha Baekhyun untuk kabur gagal, karena Chanyeol langsung menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali meronta, namun karena cengkeraman Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat, kaosnya sampai robek. lalu Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjang. Baekhyun menjerit histeris ketika Chanyeol merobek seluruh penutup tubuhnya paksa, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis pasrah saat Chanyeol mulai melebarkan kedua kakinya. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa meronta lagi, kedua kaki Baekhyun sudah direntangkan lebar-lebar lalu diikat ke ujung ranjang dengan tali -entah apa- yang diambil Chanyeol dari laci kecil disamping ranjangnya. Tangan Baekhyun tidak diikat, namun semua pukulan, cakaran, dan jambakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol tidak berarti apa-apa. Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat daripada Baekhyun. "DIAM!" Baekhyun malah semakin meronta, membuat emosi Chanyeol semakin memburuk. Chanyeol kembali menampar pipi Baekhyun. "KUBILANG DIAM!" Baekhyun masih tetap tidak mau berhenti meronta dan memukuli tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah kalap akhirnya membuka celananya sendiri lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Dimasukannya kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu secara kasar ke dalam lubang sempit ditengah-tengah kedua selangkangan Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar, tanpa pemanasan apapun. Baekhyun menjerit pilu. Ini sungguh menyakitkan, diperkosa selama tiga hari berturut-turut secara tidak hormat oleh seseorang yang bukan suaminya. Apalagi tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Selangkangannya perih bukan main, tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dua. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan semua itu, ia langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur secara kasar tanpa ampun, sekali lagi mengabaikan segala isak tangis dan perlawanan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Siang bahkan sudah berganti menjadi malam, namun Chanyeol seperti tanpa kenal lelah masih terus menggagahi Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Setiap kali Baekhyun pingsan maka Chanyeol akan menamparnya sampai terbangun, terus begitu berulang-ulang sampai Baekhyun merasa perutnya kembung akibat berkali-kali ditembakkan sperma oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap pemerkosaan ini tidak menghasilkan benih di perutnya. Masalah utamanya, ia sedang dalam masa subur. Chanyeol masih terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, bahkan sesekali ia akan menunggingkan tubuh Baekhyun ke ujung ranjang, menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan doggy style. Baekhyun sudah tidak kuasa lagi untuk melawan. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras. Beberapa kali tembakan sperma kembali, Chanyeol akhirnya mencabut kejantanannya dari vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka laci di samping ranjangnya lalu mengeluarkan benda-benda yang asing di mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol menyalakan satu diantaranya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Sebuah vibrator.

"Inilah akibat melanggar perintahku, dasar wanita murahan. Sudah kubilang jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Kris Wu namun kau tidak menghiraukannya. Kau memang benar-benar tidak tahu diri, tadinya aku merasa kasihan karena kau sakit, tapi beginilah kelakuanmu. Kau tidak boleh kukasihani sedikitpun rupanya. Nikmati saja vibrator itu sampai besok pagi." Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, air matanya sudah kering rasanya. "A-aku... tidak pernah... menghubungi Kris Wu... kumohon... percayalah..." Baekhyun berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

Chanyeol malah semakin menaikkan frekuensi getar vibrator yang bersarang di vagina Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku percaya? Terima hukumanmu!" Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terisak lemah dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu beberapa jam bagi Chanyeol untuk menyesali perbuatannya. Beberapa saat setelah selesai memberikan Baekhyun hukuman tadi, ibu Baekhyun menelepon ke handphone Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengangkatnya. Ibu Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya mengenai Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung tersadar, ikatan batin antara Baekhyun dan ibunya begitu kuat. Ia langsung menyesali perbuatan kejamnya kepada Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya mengatakan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, hanya sedang demam dan kebetulan Chanyeol sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk menjaganya. Ibu Baekhyun berpesan agar Chanyeol menjaga Baekhyun baik-baik. Rasa bersalah Chanyeol pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi. "Aaaaaaarrrrghhhhhhh! Park Chanyeol bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Chanyeol memukuli kepalanya sendiri. "Astaga, betapa bajingannya diriku, Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat makan siang tadi, apa yang harus kulakukan... ya Tuhan..." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Haruskah aku memberikannya makanan sekarang? Tapi? Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam dua pagi! Aaaarrrgggghhhhh!" Chanyeol benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Ia begitu jahanam tadi. Baekhyun pasti akan trauma dengannya. Menelepon Kyungsoo? Bukan pilihan yang tepat. Pasti Kyungsoo akan mengadu ke kedua orangtuanya mengenai hal ini. Lantas, siapa yang harus ia mintai tolong untuk merawat Baekhyun? Apalagi di tengah malam seperti ini. Haruskah ia meminta tolong kepada Luhan? Tidak tidak. Nanti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Setelah sekian lama berperang melawan batinnya sendiri, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia menghangatkan kembali sup yang tadi siang sudah dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo, lalu menyiapkan nasi hangat dan tak lupa obat-obatan untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Chanyeol merasa begitu takut untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia begitu gugup saat ini, rasa bersalahnya kepada Baekhyun muncul setiap kali ia melihat wajah ketakutan Baekhyun saat menatapnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi ia hanya terlalu posesif. Perjanjian yang dahulu dibuatnya bersama Baekhyun sebenarnya hanyalah akal-akalan untuk mencegah Baekhyun jauh darinya. Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati sejak pertama kali berjumpa dengan Baekhyun saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Ia selalu bertekad untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, menyayangi dan menjaganya serta mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Entah mengapa kini takdir berkata lain, muncul Kris Wu sebagai pesaingnya dalam mendapatkan Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak pernah suka mempunyai saingan.

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol-ah, kau naksir dengan Byun Baekhyun itu ya?" Jongdae, sahabat Chanyeol, menyikut lengan Chanyeol di tengah jam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung._

 _"Mwo? A-apa? Siapa Byun Baekhyun? Aku tidak kenal." Chanyeol menjawab sambil berbisik, namun gelagapan. Mata Jongdae menatap ke arah guru mereka yang sedang menulis di papan tulis, saat guru tersebut tidak melihat ke arah murid-murid, Jongdae baru melanjutkan obrolannya. "Halah, kau tidak usah pura-pura, Yeol-ah. Kemarin saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, siapa yang terus-terusan memandangi gadis mungil bermata sipit yang menabrak Chanyeol sunbae di depan pintu gerbang sekolah?" Chanyeol merona malu mendengarnya. Ya, memang ia menyukai adik kelasnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Gadis polos nan sederhana yang menarik perhatiannya sejak dirinya tak sengaja ditabrak oleh Baekhyun yang sedang berlari terburu-buru karena terlambat. Selama berbulan-bulan Chanyeol tidak berani mendekati Baekhyun, hanya berani memandangnya dari jauh dan mengikuti Baekhyun pulang sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat secara diam-diam. Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan latar belakang Baekhyun yang adalah murid penerima beasiswa, malah ia semakin kagum dengan Baekhyun yang berani tinggal di kota sendirian, di sebuah apartemen kecil nan kumuh._

 _Suatu ketika, berkat bantuan Jongdae, Chanyeol akhirnya berani mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol. Hubungan mereka pun semakin lama semakin akrab, namun Baekhyun hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai hubungan antar kakak-adik kelas biasa. Baekhyun menolak pernyataan cinta Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah. Ia terus berjuang untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun, sampai ia yang setingkat diatas Baekhyun harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun karena harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika. Chanyeol khawatir, Baekhyun akan melupakannya selama ia di Amerika. Maka dari itu, ia ingin mengadakan sebuah perjanjian dengan Baekhyun._

 _"Baek, kau tahu kan, bahwa aku harus pergi ke Amerika selama 4 tahun?" Chanyeol menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makan siang di kedai langganannya bersama Chanyeol._

 _"Iya, aku tahu, Yeol." Baekhyun tidak menggunakan embel-embel oppa saat memanggil Chanyeol, atas permintaan Chanyeol sendiri._

 _"Aku... Aku... ah. Baekhyun-ah, saat aku kembali nanti, menikahlah denganku." Chanyeol mengenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun._

 _"A-apa?!" Baekhyun langsung tersedak makanannya._

 _"Aku serius, Baek. Kumohon terimalah perasaanku, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu sepenuh hati, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Pandangan Chanyeol terlihat begitu memelas._

 _"Ta-tapi... Yeol-ah. Kau pasti akan menemukan yang jauh lebih baik dari aku di sana. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Kaya ataupun miskin tidak jadi masalah bagiku. Bagaimana kalau kutawarkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam tasnya._

 _"Perjanjian apa?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol._

 _"Aku akan menanggung seluruh biaya pendidikanmu dan biaya hidupmu sampai kau lulus kuliah, dan kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan milik keluargaku setelahnya. Ibumu yang di desa juga akan kutanggung. Sebagai gantinya, kumohon jadilah mencari namja lain, jangan dekati namja lain. Cukup bersandarlah padaku." Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas berisi poin-poin perjanjian tersebut kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kertas tersebut penuh keraguan._

 _"Kumohon terimalah, Baek. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan keluargaku, dan kedua orang tuaku sudah setuju. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan latar belakangmu. Tanda tanganilah surat itu Baek, maka masa depan yang indah akan menanti kita berdua."_

 _Akhirnya, Baekhyun menandatangani perjanjian tersebut dengan setengah hati. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Ia tidak peduli dijadikan tontonan oleh orang-orang, ia terlalu bahagia. Chanyeol pun mengecup kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaannya. "Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah. Gomawo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Selama di Amerika, ia rutin untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Bahkan tak jarang pula Chanyeol meminta supir keluarganya untuk mengantarkan beberapa hadiah untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersikeras untuk menyuruh Baekhyun pindah dari apartemen kumuhnya, namun Baekhyun menolak. Ia tidak mau sepenuhnya bergantung pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang manja. Ibunya pasti akan kecewa jika ia menjadi seorang yang tidak mandiri._

 _Ketika Chanyeol pulang dari Amerika, ayahnya langsung memberikan jabatan Presiden Direktur kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang waktu itu belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya, sudah direkrut oleh Chanyeol menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Baekhyun merasa jenuh, hidupnya terlalu diatur oleh Chanyeol. Maka itu Baekhyun menolak menjadi sekretaris pribadi dan memilih untuk bekerja di bagian design industri saja. Sesuai dengan jurusan kuliah yang diambilnya. Baekhyun juga meminta agar Chanyeol merekrutnya saat ia sudah benar-benar selesai dengan studinya. Chanyeol juga menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Baekhyun, bahwa di kantor mereka harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal. Entah apa yang mendasari keinginan Baekhyun itu, awalnya Chanyeol tidak menaruh curiga. Namun pada akhirnya, tiga hari yang lalu. Baekhyun rupanya mulai berani berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Itu pemikiran Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol melihat sendiri Baekhyun dijemput oleh kolega bisnisnya yang bernama Kris Wu sepulang bekerja, Chanyeol yang penasaran langsung membuntuti mereka berdua sampai ke sebuah restoran mewah. Chanyeol terbakar api cemburu melihat betapa manisnya Kris memperlakukan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis pula menanggapi Kris. Chanyeol tersulut emosi ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri Kris memeluk Baekhyun di depan restoran sebelum mereka berpisah. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri mereka berdua lalu menarik Baekhyun paksa dari pelukan Kris, dan membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya. Chanyeol menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh, ia begitu kalap. Ia tidak peduli Baekhyun yang ketakutan sampai menangis. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Baekhyun selingkuh, dan ternyata alasan Baekhyun tidak mau mengakui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di kantor adalah karena Baekhyun berselingkuh dengan Kris Wu. Baekhyun harus diberikan hukuman._

 _Malam itulah terjadi, kegadisan Baekhyun direnggut dan Chanyeol yang berubah kasar terhadap Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **T B C**

 **a/n: gimana? Aneh ya? Sinetron banget ya? TT hwhwhwhw lagi gadapet feel nya mulu nih, ketik hapus ketik hapus mulu berhari2. Buat snowless, ini ga PWP kok. Ada jalan ceritanya. Oiya, buat yang kemarin pd nanya kenapa line nya ga bisa di add. Tambahin tanda at (a keong) yaa di depan qyu6701b. Tanda a keong nya itu ilang sendiri pas di upload di ffn. Yang follow instagram aku juga sabar ya, lagi miskin kuota (?) Buat yang belom add, yuk monggo di add jika berkenan~ ada di bio alamatnya. :D**

 **Cerita disini Chanyeol kasar banget? Iye emang. Aing suka bener Chanyeol jadi bangsat gitu (?) Mungkin di ff selanjutnya Chanyeol bakal jadi bangsat juga (?)**

 **Special thanks:**

 **Holieyeoli, mychan, parkizlin69, Alifa651, chenbanana, melizwufan, Baby niz 137, bellasung21, liipha, helvetica, RDRD ChanBaek, chankybaek, YuRhachan, chanbyun0506, KimRyeona19, cherishe, yehethun, , SyiSehun, cho min ah, SNAmaliia, ayumahefa, Luhanssi, hyunhee1104, Namu Hwang, pinkeuxo, Vianna Cho, lybyun, Ervyanaca, ChanHunBaek, sasusakulunatic, KKKimsu614, phantom.d'esprit, chan to the baek? Aeri, istiqomahpark01, stefanyaja99, azurradeva, Light-B, BBH, Kim Sohyun, bbaeksong92, Tania Chanie94, Baeks06, snowless, Putri397, via, phillia288, Hyebinbaekyeolshipper, kystaesl, Pcywife, Lyka Putri, lovechanhun1694, BellBaek, fvirliani, Love654, zeana chan, byunbaechu**

 **R & R **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Stop**

 **A GS Chanbaek FF**

 **Rate M**

 **NC**

 **Disclaimer: themselves**

 **Casts: Chanbaek, Hunhan, and many more**

 **by: sehseow**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE MY STORY WITHOUT PERMISSIONS**

Baekhyun menatap kosong pada selembar foto hasil USG yang kini sedang dipegangnya. Disana tampak bayangan sesosok bayi mungil, anaknya, ya… itu anak Baekhyun. Hasil perbuatan bejat Chanyeol dua bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun memegang perutnya dengan ragu. Mencoba merasakan kehidupan yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam sana, lalu tersenyum pedih saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa dirinya mengandung seorang anak diluar ikatan pernikahan. Terlebih lagi anak tersebut adalah hasil pemerkosaan.

Sejak malam dimana terakhir kali Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun, hubungan mereka mendingin. Chanyeol yang merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun terus menerus meminta maaf dan bersikap lembut. Baekhyun menolak untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol sampai saat ini, namun ia tidak dapat meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol karena flatnya yang lama sudah dijual oleh Chanyeol. Mereka masih bekerja dalam satu kantor, tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama pula, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah sudi untuk menatap Chanyeol. Seakan mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Chanyeol yang selalu menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah, dan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Hubungan mereka di kantor berjalan biasa layaknya atasan dengan bawahan pada umumnya. Itu yang ada di pikiran semua orang. Sampai suatu siang, Luhan memekik panik karena menemukan Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat pasi di toilet kantor. Chanyeol yang mendengar keributan Luhan dan karyawan lainnya langsung keluar dari ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun ia menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan di benak para karyawan yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat, tuan. Istri anda tengah mengandung. Saat ini usia kandungannya sudah mencapai empat minggu." Dokter Shin menyalami Chanyeol dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tolong diperhatikan agar istri anda tidak kelelahan atau stress, karena tubuhnya agak lemah, sebaiknya istri anda mengurangi aktifitas di kantor. Selain itu, mulai sekarang sebaiknya istri anda memakai baju khusus ibu hamil, jangan memakai pakaian yang ketat lagi seperti pakaian kerja." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, berita kehamilan Baekhyun seakan-akan menjadi petir di siang bolong baginya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perbuatan bejatnya akan menghasilkan anak seperti ini. Siapakah ia menjadi seorang ayah? Pertanyaan it uterus terngiang di benaknya. Selain itu Chanyeol takut, ia takut Baekhyun akan menolak kehadiran anak di dalam perutnya. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya bahagia karena ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandung oleh wanita yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

"Huuuueeeeeek..." ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini, Baekhyun mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Airmata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun lelah jika harus seperti ini setiap pagi. Bangun tidur dengan perut mual dan kepala pusing hebat. Dan ini juga merupakan yang kesekian kalinya Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang ingin membantu memijat tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih melanjutkan muntahnya, Chanyeol yang tidak tega akhirnya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun pelan dengan satu tangan, lalu satu tangan yang lain memijat pelan tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak dapat melawan, karena kedua tangannya sudah ikut direngkuh oleh Chanyeol di kedua sisi badannya. Meronta pun rasanya percuma, Chanyeol tidak akan menggubrisnya. Tubuhnya pun terasa lemas. Baekhyun juga takut bayinya akan terguncang di dalam sana. Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut ketika Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh lemahnya di pinggir ranjang mereka, tangannya meraih secangkir teh hangat yang disodorkan Chanyeol lalu meminum isinya pelan-pelan. Chanyeol mengusap peluh di dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang lalu mengecupnya. Lalu menyenderkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya, sampai Baekhyun terlelap kembali. Dan seperti biasa, ia yang akan menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Baekhyun.

Usia kandungan Baekhyun saat ini sudah tujuh minggu. Perut Baekhyun sudah terlihat sedikit membuncit, dan badannya bertambah gemuk. Nafsu makan Baekhyun juga bertambah besar, namun ia seringkali mual jika mencium aroma dari makanan tertentu. Terutama susu. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol selalu khawatir jika Baekhyun mual ketika mencium aroma dari susu khusus ibu hamil. Karena Baekhyun tidak akan kuat meminumnya, dan bayi mereka bisa kekurangan gizi.

Sebenci apapun Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetaplah wanita baik hati yang tidak tega untuk menggugurkan bayinya. Ia memang tidak ingin hamil, terutama diluar nikah seperti ini. Apalagi mengandung anak Chanyeol, orang yang sangat dibencinya. Orang yang sudah merenggut mahkotanya dan mengatur hidupnya. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga kandungannya. Bayi adalah anugerah untuknya, dan Baekhyun sangat suka anak-anak.

Karena kondisi tubuh Baekhyun yang agak lemah, Chanyeol melarangnya untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun dan anaknya kenapa-napa. Walaupun Baekhyun bersikeras untuk pergi bekerja, Chanyeol akan tetap melarangnya dan menyisakan Baekhyun yang berteriak marah. Ah iya, semenjak hamil emosi Baekhyun juga menjadi sulit terkendali. Ia mudah sekali marah atau menangis. Baekhyun juga menjadi lebih manja dari biasanya, namun ia sendiri tidak mau menunjukkannya. Setiap malam, Baekhyun akan beringsut pelan ke arah Chanyeol, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Baekhyun baru akan melakukannya jika ia rasa Chanyeol sudah tidur. Padahal, selama ini Chanyeol hanya pura-pura tertidur.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol agak ragu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di apartemen, karena ia takut Baekhyun akan kabur atau berbuat sesuatu yang ceroboh. Tapi sejauh ini, semuanya aman terkendali. Baekhyun tidak kabur atau keluar apartemen jika bukan untuk membeli keperluan pribadinya atau bahan makanan.

Selama dua bulan ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merahasiakan kehamilan Baekhyun dari kedua pihak keluarga masing-masing. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga ikut tutup mulut. Sejauh ini hanya Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kehamilan Baekhyun, itupu karena ia tidak sengaja melihat hasil USG Baekhyun saat berkunjung ke apartermen Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan selalu menjawab kalau ia terlalu banyak makan jika ada yang bertanya mengapa ia bertambah gemuk. Orang-orang di kantor seperti Sehun dan Luhan juga tentu saja tidak tahu, Baekhyun selalu berkelit kalau ia pindah ke Busan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain karena ia lelah dengan pekerjaan di Park Industry yang begitu menumpuk. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa sangat malu dan bersalah kepada ibunya, bagaimanapun ibunya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya saat ini, dan ia tidak tega untuk memberitahukan kabar kehamilan ini pada beliau.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun dilanda kebosanan teramat sangat. Chanyeol melarangnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah kecuali memasak. Tubuh Baekhyun yang kini mudah lelah juga menyulitkannya untuk melakukan banyak hal. Jadilah Baekhyun memilih untuk membaca buku seputar kehamilan yang ditemukannya di dalam tas kerja Chanyeol kemarin.

Handphonenya berdering saat Baekhyun tengah membaca bagian perkembangan bayi di bulan keenam. Sebuah nomor asing tak dikenal muncul di layar handphonenya, Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat ia merasa tidak mengenali nomor tersebut. Namun karena penasaran, Baekhyun tetap mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Baekhyun-ah?" Terdengar suara seorang lelaki diseberang sana.

"Ne, ini siapa?" Sekarang gantian pria diseberang sana yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lho, ini aku, Kris Wu. Apakah kau tidak menyimpan nomor handphoneku? Aku pernah mengirimkan pesan singkat padamu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, tapi kau tidak membalasnya. Kukira aku salah nomor."

"Dua bulan yang lalu?" Ingatan Baekhyun berputar kembali. Dua bulan yang lalu... Dua bulan yang lalu.. ah! Dia ingat. Itu malam dimana Chanyeol memperkosanya dengan paksa setelah sebelumnya menyebut-nyebut nama Kris. Jadi inilah alasannya. Pasti Chanyeol sudah menghapus pesannya makanya Baekhyun tidak mengetahui kalau Kris mengiriminya pesan.

"Sudahlah, mungkin pesanku tidak sampai. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kudengar kau resign dari Park Industry." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. "E-eh...? Aku baik-baik saja. Iya, aku sudah berhenti bekerja sekarang." Jawabnya agak mencicit.

Kris terheran diseberang sana. "Kenapa kau berhenti? Apa kau mempunyai masalah di kantormu?"

"Tidak... tidak. Aku hanya ingin cari suasana baru saja..." Baekhyun agak gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Lantas, dimana kau bekerja sekarang?" "A-aku sedang tidak bekerja, sajangnim." Baekhyun melirihkan suaranya.

"Astaga, panggilan macam apa itu. Kan sudah kubilang jika diluar urusan kerja, panggil aku oppa, Baekhyun-ah." Kris terkekeh ringan diseberang sana. Baekhyun ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. "Arraseo, oppa."

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali bekerja sekarang. Lain kali bisakah kita bertemu kembali? Aku akan membawakan sebuah kejutan untukmu." Baekhyun mengangguk senang walaupun Kris tidak akan melihatnya diseberang sana. "Tentu!" Dan setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Baekhyun pun menutup teleponnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Senyum cerah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

Author's note:

Haloooo semuanyaaaa… udah lama banget ya ff ini ga dilanjutin huhuhu. Udah ngaret, pendek lagi?! Aku minta maaf sama readers sekalian yang udah nungguin bahkan nagih2 kapan lanjut ini. Hedeeeh….. sebenernya ide ada tapi ngestuck, kenapa? Karena aku bukan tipe orang yang pinter ngebala atau istilahnya deskripsiin sesuatu panjang2. Jadilah ff ini pendek, kalo aku pinter ngebala mah udah 10k lebih wordsnya ini ff. selain ituuuuu, aku sibuk kuliah. Setiap punya waktu senggang pastiiiiii ada ajaa tugas ato kerjaan lainnya. Rencananya ini ff mau cepet ditamatin ajah. Setelah ff ini tamat, kemungkinan aku bakal nulis ff lain tapi yang singkat2 kaya oneshoot aja.

Oh iya, aku mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar2nya buat temen2 semua yang udah review, follow, dan favoritein ff ini.. Maaf kalo ga bisa sebutin satu2. klao ada yg PM, aku pasti baca kok karena pm nya masuk ke email. Aku cek email setiap hari sih. Tapi maaf ga dibales, karena akun ffn nya jarang dibuka, hehehe.

Sekian dulu ya dari aku, author abal tukang ngaret ini….


End file.
